Fanon:Historia Upadłych Drzew
|Tytuł3 = Rok napisania |Zawartość3 = 2013/2014 |Tytuł4 = Bohaterowie |Zawartość4 = Gvaudoin, Fricorith, Jennail, Nylissit, Kiernan, Kvornan, Jon Smith oraz Jennicor Tricou, Rainelle Neengia, Olive Muenda-Mortis-Thanasia-Specter, Creon, Willow i Ophelia Nigmos, Cornelia, Gunther, Bella, Mortimer, Cassandra oraz Alexander Goth, Beatrice, Belinda, Bianca i Agnes Crumplebottom, Florence Delarosa}} Na początek: info dla czytających Historia Upadłych Drzew to opowieść o moich ukochanych Tricouach, ale nie tylko. Pojawiają się takie sławne osobistości jak Bella Ćwir czy Oliwka Widmo, a życie głównych bohaterów zahacza również o ich losy. Historia dzieje się w trzech czasach: przeszłości (młodość Jennicor i Jona), trochę młodszej przeszłości (nastoletnie lata Cassandry Goth - przepraszam, kocham jej oryginalne imię <3) oraz jeszcze młodszej przeszłości (tuż przed śmiercią Rainelle - jej imię też kocham, nawet nazwałam Zoe Vu na jej cześć!). Może dlatego Moon się pogubiła... W każdym razie, kto jest kim, o co chodzi z Podziemiem i po jakie licho wcisnęłam tu Ophelię Nigmos (jej lubię tylko oryginalne nazwisko)? Zaraz wyjaśniam. *Kto jest kim: Jon to zwykły, niemagiczny Sim, natomiast Jennicor jest czarodziejką (podobnie jak Olive, Ophelia, Bella, Mortimer, Cass, wszystkie dziewczęta Crumplebottom, Cornelia, Willow, Creon i Gunther. I Aleks, ale on wyrzeknie się w przyszłości swoich mocy dla Lucy, czyli Lucynki Hak). Kiernan i Kvornan są wampirami. A, byłabym zapomniała. Ojciec Jennicor był czarodziejem, a matka wróżką. Dobrze wiedzieć, nie? *Podziemie - zaczytałam się ostatnio w dziele literackim MDP (mostdiabolicalpersona), gdzie jest wspomniane o Underground, świecie nadnaturalnych. Nie, nie chodzi o metro. Rozdział pierwszy Do uszu Gvaudoin dobiegł dźwięk potężnej eksplozji gdzieś z rejonów kuchni (co było lekko dziwne, ponieważ siedziała za zamkniętymi drzwiami w swoim pokoju na czwartym piętrze), a po chwili krzyki zebranej tam rodziny. - Idioto, patrz, co zrobiłeś! Nie rusza się nie swoich rzeczy! - to pewnie mama. - Właśnie! To, że nikogo nie ma obok nie znaczy, że możesz się tak panoszyć po NASZEJ kuchni! - raczej ciocia, skoro mówi o „naszej kuchni”. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. Drzwi otworzyły się, stał w nich Fricorith, jej starszy o rok kuzyn, z którym dzieliła pokój. - Nie schodź teraz na dół – poradził. - Ech, nie zamierzam. Co się stało? - Mama eksperymentowała z eliksirami. A twój tata wtargnął, zamieszał i wybuchło. - Ale w KUCHNI?! Od tego mamy piwnicę! Chłopak westchnął. - Już nie, bo dziadek oświadczył, że będzie malować martwą naturę, przyniósł wielki kosz owoców i zaczął go odtwarzać. - Ale czemu nie robi tego w pracowni? - Ponieważ babcia zasuwa tam na skrzypcach jak na Titanicu normalnie. Gvaudoin walnęła głową o biurko. - ZNOWU?! Ile można? - Do skutku – Fricorith wzruszył ramionami. Dziewczyna jęknęła. Wstała i wyszła na balkon. Od całego tego zamieszania bolała już ją głowa. Wiał lekki, jesienny wiaterek. Przynosił ze sobą woń dymu. Czyżby tata zabrał się za robienie obiadu? - KIERNAN, TY... Znowu mama. Chyba nie było dnia, w którym ojciec nic by nie spalił, wujek nie wylał, ciotka nie rozstroiła babci skrzypiec a dziadek nie upaćkał się farbą. Taka klasyczna, spokojna i całkowicie normalna rodzina. - Gvaddy, na obiad wołają – Fricorith wszedł na balkon – Lepiej zejdź, bo ciocia jest w stanie krytycznym. Rzeczywiście. Gvaudoin wolała nie wnikać, co zrobił tata, ale schody do piwnicy stały w płomieniach, a lekko osmolona babcia jak gdyby nigdy nic grała na skrzypcach. Ciotka i mama gasiły pożar, tata z wujkiem zniknęli z pola widzenia. - Dzieciaki, do jadalni! - pogoniła je Nylissit, wykonując dziwaczny taniec na do połowy ugiętych nogach, celując różdżką w ogień. - Dzieciaki? - Gvaudoin uniosła brwi. Miała już czternaście lat – czas dopisać ten wyraz do listy znienawidzonych słów. - Nie drażnij matki! - ojciec wychylił się zza jakiegoś regału. I to był błąd. Nylissit momentalnie zapomniała o ogniu. - TY! - wycelowała w męża różdżkę – Ty, co niszczysz naszą pracę i honor rodziny, dajesz taki przykład córce, a teraz jeszcze to, niech cię Wszechwidzący kopnie!! - Spokojnie – powiedział tata – Praca się naprawi, honoru rodzina i tak już od dawna nie ma, córka wychowuje się sama a kopniak Wszechwidzącego jakoś przeżyję. Gvaudoin stwierdziła, że teraz jest najlepszy moment, by wymknąć się do jadalni, gdzie przeniosła się babcia ze swoim zawodzeniem na skrzypcach. - Jennicor, proszę, nie męcz nas – westchnął dziadek, jak zwykle udekorowany kolorowymi kropkami farby na twarzy, ubraniu i włosach. Babcia z obojętną miną odłożyła instrument na stół. Dziadek już miał opaść na krzesło, gdy do jadalni sprintem wbiegła Jennail. - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! - zawyła. Dziadek zawisł trzy centymetry nad krzesłem. - C-co się... - POBRUDZISZ MI KRZESŁO! - wrzasnęła ciotka – NATYCHMIAST MASZ SIĘ PRZEBRAĆ!! - Dobrze, córeczko, nie krzycz – dziadek poczłapał do sypialni jego i Jennicor. Mama minęła się z nim w drzwiach, zziajana. Jej włosy lekko dymiły. - No, załatwione! Jak teraz tylko dorwę tego pasożyta, to... Tata wystawił głowę spod stołu. - Coś do mnie, kochanie? Nylissit ogarnął szał mordu. Rzuciła się szczupakiem na drugą stronę blatu, zwalając z niego obrus wraz z naczyniami. Kiernan zdążył już przemienić się w nietoperza, ale matka machnęła różdżką i złapała go w mosiężną klatkę, która gruchnęła o podłogę. Tata pogmerał malutkim pazurkiem w dziurce od klucza i otworzył drzwiczki. Mama wydała okrzyk bojowy i wyrwała wujkowi sekator (przed chwilą wrócił z ogrodu, gdzie przycinał krzewy). Wybiegła z kuchni za nietoperzem, wciąż wrzeszcząc i przeklinając. Gvaudoin podziwiała Fricoritha – mimo wrzasków rodziny na dole udało mu się zasnąć. Ona niestety nie miała tak łatwo. Urodziła się z słuchem o wiele wrażliwszym (odziedziczonym po ojcu, mimo że kuzyn również był półwampirem), więc każdy szept urastał dla niej do wrzasku. Nauczyła się z tym żyć, jednak w zasypianiu bynajmniej to nie pomagało. Pomyślała o matce uganiającej się za tatą po całym domu i nagle wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Fricorith mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Dziewczyna nie zapamiętała momentu, w którym przestała się śmiać, bo najprawdopodobniej zasnęła. Ten dom był co najmniej dziwny. Rainelle nie wiedziała nawet, czemu go kupiła – taką strasznie starą ruderę, chodziły słuchy, że nawiedzoną. Drzwi skrzypiały, a w ogrodzie huczało... Kobieta trzęsła się pod kołdrą ze strachu i zimna. Szyba w kuchni wypadła z głośnym trzaskiem. Przerażona Rainelle ścisnęła zębami poduszkę, żeby nie krzyknąć. Zahuczało... ktoś jakby wchodził po schodach. Uh... Pokój zalało przytłumione światło. Kobieta zacisnęła powieki. Gdy je rozwarła, wrzasnęła ze strachu... w drzwiach stała biała zjawa! Jennicor zaświeciły się oczy. Pracownia była mała, o ścianę stały oparte obrazy, podłogę pokrywały kolorowe plamki farby. Pod oknem stał wąski tapczan, naprzeciw niego stara umywalka. Wszędzie walały się pędzle, kubeczki, ołówki i inne drobiazgi. - Łał – kobieta skomentowała cały ten nieład jednym słowem. - Fajnie, co? - Jon wyglądał, jakby właśnie pokazał jej raj. W gruncie rzeczy, to był raj. Jennicor podeszła do sztalug, stojących na śroku pokoju. Na białym płótnie widniał zarys twarzy. - Co malujesz? - spytała. Lekko się zarumienił. - Eee... nic ważnego, naprawdę. - Taa. Uważaj, bo uwierzę. - Ale... Odwróciła się i zmierzyła go spojrzeniem swych brązowych oczu. Miał na sobie niebieską, poplamioną farbą koszulę, podarte spodnie i okulary w czarnych oprawkach. Jasne włosy były w nieładzie. W dłoni trzymał dwa pędzle. - No weeeź. Co malujesz? Wciąż milczał. W sumie nie musiał jej mówić – i tak znała odpowiedź. Rozdział drugi Kiernan zwisał z sufitu nad łóżkiem Gvaudoin, kiwając się w przód i w tył. Nagle poderwał się, słysząc głośną solówkę gitarową wydobywającą się ze stojącego nieopodal szafy wzmacniacza, do którego kablem podłączony był telefon czternastolatki. Fricorith nawet nie raczył otworzyć oczu, Gvaudoin leniwie przeciągnęła się i przewróciła na drugi bok. Jennail cicho weszła do pokoju i wycelowała różdżką we wzmacniacz, wypowiadając zaklęcie podgłaśniające. Gitara zaryczała, a Fricorith niemal wyskoczył z łóżka. Gvaudoin natomiast wymacała własną różdżkę leżącą na szafce nocnej i wycelowała na oślep. Muzyka umilkła, ponieważ zaklęcie dziewczyny przerwało kabel łączący wzmacniacz z telefonem. - Wstajemy! - zawołała dziarsko Jennail, ściągając z siostrzenicy kołdrę – Nie, ale na serio zejdźcie, Lissi odchodzi na dole od zmysłów. Mama urządziła nam pobudkę ze skrzypcami. Kuzynostwo spojrzało na siebie porozumiewawczo. - Już idziemy – rzekła Gvaudoin – Daj chwilę. Jennail wyszła z pokoju, a za nią wyleciał Kiernan. Czternastolatka wstała z łóżka, podeszła do szafy, wzięła pierwsze z brzegu ubranie i poczłapała do łazienki. Dziesięć minut później oboje z Fricorithem byli gotowi. Na dole rozgrywało się istne piekło Dantejskie. Nylissit uganiała się za mężem (już w ludzkiej postaci) z sekatorem w rękach, Jennicor piłowała na skrzypcach jakby się paliło, Jon w piżamie uwalanej farbą jak gdyby nigdy nic robił Kvornanowi wykład na temat malarstwa XIX-go wieku, a Jennail próbowała zepchnąć ojca z krzesła zaklęciem. Gvaudoin ze spokojem usiadła obok dziadka, mocno pachnącego rozpuszczalnikiem do farb. Fricorith zajął miejsce naprzeciw. Jennail nałożyła im po grzance na tależ, a do szklanek nalała czerwonego płynu. - Mmm, krew – oblizał się Kvornan. - TY NIE – kobieta odepchnęła męża od szklanki syna – Jesteś na diecie. - Ale... - NIE! Będziesz potem śmierdział. Kvornan wyglądał, jakby żona zabiła mu rodzinę. Nie zdążył jednak nawet otworzyć ust, bo nad stołem przeleciał Kiernan, a zanim Nylissit (po stole), wymachując pędzlem umaczanym w żółtej farbie. - Złapię cię, ty latający szczurze!! - darła się dziko. Dziadek uniósł brwi. Fricorith parsknął krwią na stół, na co Kvornan zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i począł wylizywać blat. Gvaudoin skrzywiła się. Do jadalni weszła babcia, grając oczywiście na skrzypcach. Gdzieś rozległ się dźwięk klaksonu. - Fricorith, IDZIEMY – dziewczyna pociągnęła kuzyna za ramię – JUŻ! Chłopak wstał i zarzucił plecak na ramiona. Gvaudoin wyciągnęła go z jadalni, jednak drogę zablokowała im solidne bagno. Nad nim wisiała mosiężna klatka bez zamka, w której szamotał się Kiernan. - Kochanie, błagam, wypuść mnieee!!! - jęczał. Jego żona stała przy brzegu trzęsawiska, ledwo łapiąc oddech ze śmiechu. - Mamo, musimy iść do szkoły... - rzekła Gvaudoin zrezygnowanym tonem. - Prze... przejdźcie przez og... ogród – odparła Nylissit, próbując zaczerpnąć powietrza. - Fricorith, szykuj się na powrót do jadalni – mruknęła dziewczyna, patrząc na kuzyna. Oboje zgodnie jęknęli. Czternastolatka nabrała powietrza i wrzasnęła: - ESKORTA RODZINNA POTRZEBNA OD ZARAZ!!! Jennail przyczłapała do przedpokoju, ciągnąc za rękę Jennicor, mimo tego próbującej grać na skrzypcach. - Mamo, zaklęcie mostu... - jęknęła kobieta, rzucając na nią pełne litości spojrzenie. Babcia od niechcenia machnęła różdżką, wyczarowując zapleśniałą kładkę na środku bagna i poczęła grać dalej. Gvaudoin i Fricorith przeszli na drugi brzeg trzęsawiska, a Jennail wyrwała matce skrzypce i wrzuciła je w błoto. Niestety, czternastolatka wyrżnęła się na mokrej podłodze przed kuchnią i długim ślizgiem wpadła do jadalni, gdzie przywaliła w stół. Zaraz pojawiła się przy niej matka. - No tak – zamruczała, patrząc na jej prawą nogę – Złamana w trzech miejscach, proste zaklęcie mogłoby pomóc. Ale nie będziesz dziś ćwiczyć na WF-ie. - Napiszesz jej usprawiedliwienie że co? Wujek wylał kocioł śluzowatego eliksiru w holu i jest to powodem kontuzji? - zaśmiała się ciotka. - Nie. Że się przeziębiła. Gvaddy, staraj się często kaszleć. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. - Mamo, daj spokój. Jesteśmy już spóźnieni. Fricorith pomógł jej wstać. Poczłapali w kierunku tylnych drzwi. Jennail i Nylissit zniknęły z pola widzenia. Nagle rozległ się przytłumiony huk eksplozji dochodzący z piwnicy. - NA WSZYSTKIE LAMY TEGO ŚWIATA!!! - ryknął jakiś głos – TATO, ZABIJĘ CIĘ! Gvaudoin skomentowała to uniesieniem brwi. Drugą lekcją (po fizyce, na którą cudem się nie spóźnili) tego dnia był WF, lecz Gvaudoin i tak nie ćwiczyła. Usiadła na ławce za szybą i obserwowała halę. Taak... dziewczyny z jej klasy miały dziś zajęcia z chłopakami. Nauczycielka zarządziła grę w koszykówkę, ale rzeczy, jakie wyprawiali na boisku, niewiele miały z koszykówką wspólnego. Najpierw Loren przywalił Oriona piłką w twarz, łamiąc mu nos. Podczas rzutu wolnego dla swojej drużyny Swan poślizgnęła się i runęła na ziemię, a feralna piłka spadła jej na plecy. Potem Kestrel rozpędziła się, lecz nie mogła się zatrzymać. Jej buty zostawiły na boisku dwie czarne linie, a sama dziewczyna rozpłaszczyła się na szybie tuż przed Gvaudoin. Załamana czternastolatka ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Rozdział trzeci Część pierwsza – Szybciej, Ophelio! – wysoka kobieta okryta czarnym płaszczem z kapturem poganiała ciemnoskórą ośmiolatkę z jasnymi włosami zaplecionymi w liczne warkoczyki. Dziewczynka przyspieszyła. Przemykały ciemnymi uliczkami niczym duchy. Kobieta raz po raz spoglądała za siebie. – Szybciej! Teraz już prawie biegły. Ophelia otuliła się szczelniej długą peleryną łopoczącą jej wokół nóg. Wiatr wył, księżyc schował się za jakąś chmurą. Bała się. Dotarły wreszcie do olbrzymiej rezydencji sprawiającej wrażenie opuszczonej. Kobieta uchyliła skrzypiącą furtkę, weszła na zarośnięty chwastami ogród i skierowała się do niemal całkowicie wyrwanych z zawiasów drzwi. Potem wyciągnęła zza pasa różdżkę, gestem nakazując dziewczynce zrobić to samo. Kiedy tylko wyszeptały słowa zaklęcia: Agreigh stellin afersum, Ophelii wydało się, że rysy domu tracą ostrość, a on sam się rozmywa. Po chwili na miejscu rudery stała już stara, lecz zadbana rezydencja. Nawet z furtki zniknęła rdza, a trawa w ogrodzie stała się wypielęgnowana i równo przystrzyżona. Dziewczynka nie miała jednak czasu się tym nadziwić, gdyż kobieta pociągnęła ją do środka. – Jennicor, moja droga, zaręczam, że twój dom jest aż za dobrze ukryty! – zawołała. – Doprawdy? – spytała inna kobieta, starsza, z siwymi już włosami. Wyszła właśnie zza załomu korytarza. – Podobno twój nie jest ukryty w ogóle. – Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, kryć się nie muszę. Ophelia przyjrzała się Jennicor. Miała długie włosy barwy srebra oraz ciemnobrązowe oczy. Była ubrana w długą, czarno-srebrną suknię, na szyi połyskiwał platynowy naszyjnik. Na lewym policzku dziewczynka dostrzegła zawijasy wymalowane czarną farbą. – Och, Olive, daj spokój – roześmiała się kobieta. – Lepiej powiedz, gdzie to podziewa się reszta. – Willow z Creonem zaraz tu będą. Jeśli masz na myśli... – ...twojego męża... – wpadła jej w słowo Jennicor. – ...to wiedz, że nie będę straszyć dziecka – Olive wskazała na wciąż milczącą Ophelię. Jennicor dopiero teraz spostrzegła dziewczynkę. – Ophelia Rosemarie Willhelmina Estera Nigmos! – wykrzyknęła. – Liv, czemu nie powiedziałaś od razu, że ją zabierzesz? – Nie nazywaj mnie tak – jęknęła Olive. – Może jednak wyjdziemy z przedsionka i udamy się na naradę. – Och, tak. Słusznie – Jennicor powiesiła ich płaszcze na stalowym wieszaku. – Wszyscy są już w salonie. Olive uniosła brwi, których nie miała. – I przez „wszyscy” rozumiesz...? – Nas oraz Gothów. Wszystkich żyjących, plus siostry Crumplebottom... – A o mnie to się zapomina? – zaskrzeczała z wyrzutem Agnes, pojawiając się w korytarzu. – Lepiej się pospieszcie, rozmowa zaczyna schodzić na ogródek mojej siostry, a Bella powoli upija się czerwonym winem. Jennicor westchnęła. – Tak, tak, tak. Tego się spodziewałam – wskazała gościom salon. Pomieszczenie było pełne ludzi. Wszystkie trzy sofy były zajęte. Na pierwszej siedziała czwórka Gothów (Cornelia, Gunther, Bella i Mortimer), na drugiej – siostry Crumplebottom oraz Agnes, na trzeciej natomiast – Kiernan, Kvornan (z żonami na kolanach), a także Jon. Jennicor zajęła miejsce obok niego. W kącie stała Gvaudoin, bawiąc się z małym Alexandrem, podczas gdy Fricorith flirtował z Cassandrą Goth. – Och, Olive! – zawołała Beatrice, podrywając się z kanapy, by uścisnąć rękę przybyłej. – Mąż nie przyjdzie? Olive przewróciła oczami. – Co wy od niego chcecie? – No wiesz – Bianca wymieniła z Belindą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. – Jest taki... – Niezwykły – wpadła jej w słowo Jennail. – Ehm... oryginalny – dodała Bella. – I groźny – Cornelia wyszczerzyła zęby. Mortimer westchnął ciężko. – Na kogo tak w ogóle czekamy? – zwrócił się do Jennicor. – Na Nigmosów i Florence. Kiernan zakrztusił się krwią, którą pił właśnie z kryształowego kieliszka, parskając nią na bladoróżową sukienkę swojej żony. – Florence? Tą Florence? – Po pierwsze – tę Florence, Kiernan. Po drugie – tak. Na Florence Delarosę – wyjaśniła spokojnie Jennicor. – Czemu? – zdziwiła się Beatrice. – Co w niej takiego niezwykłego? – Buja się w Landgraabie – uśmiechnęła się Bella. – Poza tym ma jakby... moc roślin – dodała Olive. – Ostatnio widziałam, jak wykiełkowała sobie lilię na przedramieniu. Bianca wytrzeszczyła oczy. – Aż tak? Jennicor skinęła głową, ale nie zdążyła nic więcej dodać, bo do salonu weszła Florence Delarosa we własnej osobie. Była ubrana w prostą, zieloną sukienkę. We włosach miała złoty kwiat. Uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem, widząc tyle twarzy w nią wpatrzonych. – Cześć, Flo – pomachał jej Mortimer. Kategoria:Fanon/Inne